


Fake is Quite Used

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-01
Updated: 2008-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> 003 - Man is least himself when he talks in his own person. Give him a mask and he'll tell you the truth.<br/>Written in 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake is Quite Used

summer days,  
their lack of grays,  
yays or nays,  
will rule our ways...  
diff'rent faces,  
one person paces,  
in all places,  
tie costume laces...  
find the Fake,  
no copy make,  
see him quake,  
your own self wake...  
much confused,  
not yet amused,  
is accused,  
Fake is quite used...  
like the few,  
in all you do,  
must be true,  
simply to you!

It would probably shock people to learn that Shindong was not always happy, not always cracking jokes, not always smiling, not always Shindong. It would scare them to learn that he had so much pent up sadness, that the smallest things affected him in the worst way. But then again, how could one expect them to know? Shindong was just a mask, a persona, a Fake.

Shindong provided shelter, a shelter that Shin Donghee found refuge in. He could hide there in the goofiness, in the beloved jokester. The scariest part was when he himself lost himself, lost himself to the lie, to the persona. Why does everyone communicate through their Fakes? The damage is done on a daily basis and it takes darkness and costumes to reveal the light.

The first time Shindong said something snarky, something out of character – at least for Shindong, but not for Shin Donghee – everyone is the room gasped aloud, eyes wide in astonishment. Donghee clammed up, and Shindong was firmly back in place.

It took alcohol and a masquerade party joined as a lethal combination before that wall cam crashing down again. Shindong, epitome of kindness and joy, was replaced by Donghee. Luckily, everyone else was drunk enough not to notice, but they noticed the next morning when hung over Shindong seemed remarkably like Donghee. Perhaps he was.

All Donghee knew was that he was on the road to discovering himself, and though he had to be Shindong in public, he’d never be Shindong in private again. He’d never lose himself again.


End file.
